


kicked the proverbial bucket

by metayoz50k



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: :V, M/M, but not too much, i know it says major character death but, prayer circle for more yoshihide, they swear kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metayoz50k/pseuds/metayoz50k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you look like that?" </p><p>Hidenori cocks his head to one side. "Like what?" He asks, in his petulant voice.</p><p>Yoshitake wants to punch something. his bed? The floor? No, he wants to hit something <i>special</i> to commemorate this auspicious occasion. He settles for punching Hidenori's translucent crotch. "Alive. Living. Non-dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kicked the proverbial bucket

He's crying in that dumbass way, with massive tears flowing down the stiffest expression he can manage. He's done it countless times during emotional movies to piss Hidenori off - yes, he knew that idiot hated how he cried, hated how he overreacted, hated how he stuffed spare change in his pocket, hated how he made the same gag over and over again -

Tadakuni's peering at him with that " _are-you-shitting-me_ " expression. Yoshitake stops. He instead looks around the sea of black and white, trying to avoid the gaze of the pot situated at the front.

He can't help but feel a little jealous of all of the girls who came to pay their respects. It's stupid, he knows, but Yoshitake specializes in stupid. He's a failure of a stupid specialist if he can't even liven up his best friend's funeral. 

The blond spends the rest of the day eating food and acting drunk; no one stops him.

_I'm such a fucking loser._

(He wants to see Hidenori again.)

* * *

It's nighttime, one week after the cremation pot got buried along with the rest of the great grand-Tabatas. Yoshitake's sitting in his bed, nursing a cup of hot tea (purely for the brooding effect it gives off - he hates tea), when a wispy mop of hair pops out from the general area around his feet. He wants to scream, but all he can let out is a choked gasp as the apparition finishes its ascent and stares Yoshitake straight into his eyes.

It's the dead boy himself. Sans specs.

"Why do you look like that?"  
  
Hidenori cocks his head to one side. "Like what?" He asks, in his petulant voice.

Yoshitake wants to punch something. His bed? The floor? No, he wants to hit something _special_ to commemorate this auspicious occasion. He settles for punching Hidenori's translucent crotch. "Alive. Living. Non-dead. Without glasses."

"I dunno."

He shuffles his feet.

"Are they okay?"

"Your family?" The blond shrugs non-committally. "Sure, they're sad, but-"

The brunet shakes his head. "That's not what I mean," he whispers. His voice is tender, fragile. "I'm talking about my glasses."

He wants to slap something - it's then that he realizes that he's going to have to play straight man this round. "Why should you care about your glasses?!" He points to the general area of the brunet's body. "You're..." He frantically points to the general area of the brunet's body again, to try and emphasize his point.

"My glasses are essential to my character!" Hidenori screams, and for a moment it's like everything is normal again. "How could you say that as my best friend, Yoshitake?!"

"As your best friend, I advise you to retract what you just said before your Charisma points reach rock-bottom." It all came out in one breath, and as monotone as he could put it. 

The brunet pushes up the bridge of his nonexistent glasses, trying to gather up all of the stuckup-ivity he can muster. "I refuse!" He declares, with a tone of finality. His pants zipper undoes itself.

"Fine, you loser!" Yoshitake hears a 'Honey, why are you yelling?' from downstairs, but ignores it in favor of staring at the glowing spot where Hidenori's boxers should be showing.

Silence. Every time the blond opens his mouth to talk, he sees the other do the same thing and immediately shuts it just as the brunet does the same.

This continues on for a couple of minutes until Yoshitake loses his patience. "Your underwear-"

"My underwear-"

They stop at the same time.

"...Uwaa, you're embarassing me." Hidenori blushes a faint silver and wiggles around creepily. Yoshitake smacks his forehead.

"You idiot," the blond cries. He wraps his arms around his friend's incorporeal torso and starts sobbing into his shoulder. Except the tears just flow down his face, because the shoulder is incorporeal, as well. Hidenori awkwardly pats Yoshitake's head in a rare show of affection.

"You're such a fucking loser." He smiles, and slowly fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> there u go seags (and reffie if ur there)
> 
> i hope ur happy with this trash //cries i give up
> 
> (what is proofreading) (proofreading is reading your shit work again and crying) (im not gonna do this to myself)
> 
> god bless yoshihide


End file.
